Blazing Spirit
by Honeycrystal of IslandClan
Summary: Gingersplash is the deputy of ForestClan. She has a loving mate, a friendly leader, and three amazing kits. This is her story. Well, sort of. Not sure where I'm going with this yet! Flames very welcome, accepting OC's. R&R! ON HOLD


_**Silentstar**_ padded out of her den, groaning to herself. "Gingersplash, I need naming help again!" she yelled to her deputy. Gingersplash looked over at her leader, sighing. Silentstar explained, "You helped me so much with Sunflare and Sparrowflight's names, so I was wondering if you could help with Candypaw, Whisperpaw and Oakpaw's."

Gingersplash nodded. Silentstar was the worst with names: for example, her kits. Oakkit was normal enough, but candy was new to the Clan. Snowflake, a former kittypet, stole some candy from his twoleg's nest. Silentstar loved it so much that she named her brown-and-gray kit Candykit. And her tortoiseshell, Whisperkit, turned out the loudest cat in the Clan.

"Well, Oakfrost and Oakshadow are good names for Oakpaw. Whisperpaw and Candypaw's named should be as normal as possible." Gingersplash laughed, but Silentstar did not look amused.

"Let's see… Oakfrost, Oakshadow, Oakpelt, fur, heart, blaze? I know, Oakwillow! And Candypaw's always wanted wings, Candywing! Whisperpaw is so outgoing a caring, and lovable. Whisperlove! Why didn't I think of this before? Thanks, Gingersplash!" the young leader said, walking away from her deputy. Gingersplash groaned, knowing she couldn't convince Silentstar to give her kits good names.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

" _ **All**_ cats old enough to climb their first tree, gather at the Fallen Spruce for a Clan meeting!" The Clan cats, some running and some walking, went over to the hollow tree where the leader slept. Silentstar was on top of the tree, as well as Oakpaw, Whisperpaw and Candypaw. Silentstar started, "I, Silentstar, leader of ForestClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Candypaw, please come forward." Candypaw stepped shyly forward, quivering in sight of her mentor, Rivertail.

"Rivertail, has Candypaw completed her warrior training?" Rivertail nodded. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Candypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Candywing. StarClan honors your intelligence and courage, and welcomes you as a full member of ForestClan. Whisperpaw, step forward." The tortoiseshell leaped up beside Silentstar, a large smile on her face.

"Skybreeze, has Whisperpaw completed her warrior training?" The blue-gray she-cat known as Skybreeze smiled at her apprentice and nodded. "Then, from this moment on, Whisperpaw will be known as Whisperlove. StarClan honors your kindness, and welcomes you as a full member of ForestClan. Oakpaw, come forward."

Oakpaw groaned. "I'm staying right where I am."

Silentstar glared at the apprentice, and then turned to his mentor. "Cherryball, has Oakpaw completed his warrior training?"

"Yes. Don't name him something stupid. You've given enough of us stupid names already." The red-orange tom groaned. Stonepool, Bluewater and Sunflare nodded in agreement.

"Oakpaw, your warrior name will be Oakwillow. StarClan…" The leader was interrupted by a groan from Oakwillow and a barely audible 'You named him something stupid.' from Cherryball.

Silentstar looked like she was about to explode, but was calmed by Gingersplash. "StarClan honors your strength and ambition, and welcomes you as a full member of ForestClan."

The cats below the fallen tree cheered, "Candywing! Whisperlove! Oakwillow! Candywing! Whisperlove! Oakwillow!" Candywing tried to hide her face, Whisperlove puffed her chest out proudly, and Oakwillow just sat and groaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _ **It**_ was the full moon, the night of the gathering. The leader and deputy where sitting together beside the Fallen Spruce, sharing a rather large squirrel an apprentice had caught. "Gingersplash, call Cherryball, Skybreeze, Snowflake, Rivertail, Oakwillow, Robinglow and Neverpaw. It's time to go to the gathering." Silentstar told her ginger companion, smiling. She loved gatherings. Luckily, Snowflake, Rivertail and Robinglow had just walked past.

"Yay, gathering! Snowflake exclaimed. "I'll go tell Oakwillow and Cherryball!" With that, the young warrior bounced away. Sighing, Gingersplash left the squirrel and went to find Neverpaw and Skybreeze.

It didn't take long to find Neverpaw. Snowflake and his friends had gotten to the black-and-white apprentice first. Only one cat left to find: the blue-gray beauty of Skybreeze.

Gingersplash tasted the air, finding a small trace of Skybreeze's scent. She followed it, and eventually found the she-cat napping in the warrior's den. Gingersplash nuzzled her mate awake, beginning to stare into the she-cat's dark brown eyes. This earned her a glare from Wolfheart, a senior warrior, who was eating nearby. "Time to go to the gathering, sleepy-head." Gingersplash said, gently licking her mate. "Stupid she-cats, there goes a few kits!" Wolfheart mumbled. He was the worst when it came to disliking the two she-cats as mates. Gingersplash and Skybreeze just giggled and gathered with the newly formed group of gathering-bound cats.

 _A/N: So tell me, how do you like it? I promise Gingersplash and Skybreeze's relationship isn't the main focus of the story. Please review, flames welcome!_


End file.
